1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to improved lubricant compositions comprising monoalkylated dibenzofurans alone or in combination with synthetic or mineral oil fluids, and to mineral or synthetic lubricant compositions or hydrocarbyl or hydrocarbyloxy fuels containing minor amounts of said dibenzofurans as multifunctional additives therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Polyphenyl ethers are known and have been used as lubricants in special applications. Polyphenyl ethers suffer from very high cost due to difficult synthesis and have poor low-temperature properties.
Incorporation of linear alkyl groups into diphenyl ether eliminates both of the above problems and provides a novel, relatively inexpensive lubricant having excellent low-temperature properties. The use of these adducts as a lubricant or lubricant additive in either mineral or synthetic lubricants has been recently disclosed.
Dibenzofuran has previously been used as an insecticide & we now disclose the preparation and use of alkylated dibenzofurans as a new class of lubricating fluids and lubricant and fuel additives. These monoalkylated benzofurans have the advantages of alkylated diphenyl ethers in that the polar oxygen provides excellent additive solubility and good lubricating properties.
Garces, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,448 is directed to the alkylation of polycyclic aromatics over natural zeolites such as mordenite, offretite and gmelinite.
Abbott, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,732 is directed to a method of preparing monoethyldibenzofuran in the presence of a Friedel-Crafts type catalyst.
Wiezovich, U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,109 is directed to high molecular weight oils or blending agents and more particularly to condensation products of oxygenated aromatics such as diphenyl oxide and the like prepared in the presence of materials such a aluminum chloride.
To the best of Applicants knowledge and belief the herein described monoalkylated benzofuran-derived adducts have not been used previously as functional lubricant fluids or additives therefor.